


Valentine's Day Gift

by CandyCrackpot



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex Toys, blowjob, but not in the middle of the do dw, i ought to have finished this sooner but oh well, it's porn who cares, mentions of other kinks, one mention of kanda, she's here because i miss her T-T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCrackpot/pseuds/CandyCrackpot
Summary: “Allen~ Thank you for the Valentine’s Day Gift~ Prepare to have it back threefold.” Allen wanted to play a little prank his boyfriend on Valentine’s Day. It backfired.





	Valentine's Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: http://candy-crackpot.tumblr.com/post/145047597004/b-lippy-34259181-%E9%9B%A8%E6%9E%97%E8%BF%B7%E5%AD%90-run-bitch-ruun#notes

Hearts. Roses. Discounts. Everywhere.

As one could expect in the beginning of February, all the stores, boutiques, cafes and any other sort of facilities were about love. Valentine’s Day was around the corner and Allen was at loss what to buy to his beloved. No matter how hard he raked his brain, he simply couldn’t come up with anything useful.

Books were out of question. Lavi already devoured the local libraries and read anything and everything fresh off the press in the store he worked in.

Roses, or any other sorts of plants were a huge no. Even if he chose something other than roses, that Lavi was allergic to, he just knew the Bookman would kill the poor flowers in a day. Kanda never forgave him for that.

And sweets? Yeah, as if Lavi wasn’t already hyper enough. Allen actually banned him from eating sugar after 4 in the afternoon because it kept Lavi up all night and through his extension, Allen as well.

Allen eyed the shop’s supplies with a small frown. Nothing really caught his attention. He looked over to the accessories but Lavi already had more than 12 bandanas, several earrings and he only liked his hammer shaped keychain so those were brushed aside as well.

While Lavi insisted that he needed no presents, Allen did want to earn him a pleasant surprise; Lavi gave him so much, he wanted to show his gratitude for loving him.

Maybe he should look around in the cinema? The museum? Amazon? He wanted to tear his hair out in frustration; why did this have to be so hard.

Sulkily, Allen left the store he visited and headed for the mall. Hopefully, there will be something of worth, that was his last idea.

As he passed by an alley colourful light flickering caught the edge of his vision. On instinct, Allen’s gaze snapped on the source, mildly puzzled to see bright pink neon sign flicker in his way - as if it was beckoning him.

Alarm brushed aside by curiosity, Allen inched closer until he could make out the lettres - he really hoped it wasn’t some sort of strip bar or anything the like.

As he was finally close enough, he could read the extravagant sign of “The Seductive Siren”. What sort of name _was_ that? As he glanced down to see the merchandise, his eyes widened seeing different sorts of toys neatly arranged behind the window.

 _Adult_ toys that is.

There was a mannequin wearing erotic lingerie with a short, see-through robe with fluffy edge; at its feet a pair of matching fuzzy handcuffs and a leather whip, matching the dark colour of the underwear. There several brands of condoms, DVDs, dildos and lubes sitting on the shelves between the hanging Chinese red lamps and the edge of the dark blue curtains. The back of the shop couldn’t be seen, as if it was meant to protect the identity of whoever that stepped inside. It felt like he was looking at some sort of quality sex shop - the thought made him want to snort. Still, he had to give that the owner deserved an A+ for the amazing arrangement.

Curiosity sated, Allen moved to turn on his heel and leave when the little devil on his shoulder whispered to him sweetly.

_You should take a look around. You might find something… fun._

The golden coloured door handle winked at him mischievously, tempting him to go inside.

_Well, nothing to lose I suppose._

Allen grabbed the knob and opened it, the door hit a small bell that jingled upon his entering and closing the door behind him.

The inside was just as extravagant as the window, there were many different sort of articles scattered around. What surprised him most though was that there were non-pleasure aiding tools, like hair ties, hairclips and hairpins - or were they meant to explore some sort of hair fetish? Neither he nor Lavi had that long hair. Maybe he should try to grow his?

“May I help you?”

Allen whipped back to meet the owner of the feminine voice. He blinked in surprise when he met a stunning young lady in the end of her twenties with the most beautiful black hair and an incredibly charming smile. She was wearing a strapless top with long sleeves that exposed her delicate shoulders and long, skinny black pants that accented her long legs along with black ballerina shoes. The aforementioned black hair was cut to her chin with bangs ending above her eyebrows to reveal her face. Even though he was taken and too young for her, he had to admit she was incredibly attractive if not the most beautiful woman he laid eyes on.

“Ah, hi,” he greeted still a bit dazed, eye flickering to the name tag that stated that the woman in front of her was named Anita. “I’m, uh, looking around for Valentine’s Day gift when I saw the sign blinking.”

“Ah is it broken?” She asked her brows furrowing. “I’ll have someone have a look at it. Thank you for telling me. Would you like me to help you with choosing?”

Allen was no stranger to these sorts of things thanks to his Master who failed epically with keeping such things private - hell, Allen was sure the man purposely left out all those stuff, as if he wanted to boast. He shook his head, better not go that way. He flashed a smile at Anita instead. “I don’t really have any specific in my mind… But my boyfriend is quite the trickster, I think if I were to buy something from here that would make him laugh.”

Anita giggled at that. “I see, so you haven’t experimented yet? Well,” she spread her arms wide gracefully flicking a hand towards her products. “You’re at the best place to start.”

* * *

Allen went almost crazy with the wait. Thanks to Anita’s help he managed to find something very interesting. He was so excited for this day to come, he was sure Lavi had noticed it too. But despite the nosy nature of his lover, Allen managed to keep his gift away from Lavi and hid it well.

Currently, he was watching TV with the box Anita wrapped, waiting for Lavi’s shift to end. As seconds passed by, his heart was pounding louder and louder, second thoughts surfacing - was it really ok to buy such thing as a gift? What if Lavi didn’t like it?

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the key turn in the lock, opening Lavi’s apartment.

“Heya, Allen,” he greeted as he kicked off his shoes and scurried over to the couch to peck Allen’s lips. “Did you really go as far as picking my lock to see me? Eager aren’t we?” To reward the unsightly behaviour, he gave a deeper kiss. Allen was delightfully pink in his cheeks when he pulled away.

“I don’t want to be apart from you any more than necessary. Welcome back,” Allen purred, happy for the attention he was getting.

Lavi’s face pulled into a grin, exhaustion forgotten over how cute Allen was. He plopped down next to him on the loveseat and placed his backpack at his foot. “So what do you have over there?” He raised an eyebrow at the light blush creeping onto Allen.

“This is for you,” he said looking to him through his white eyelashes. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Aw, thanks, Al.” Lavi pressed a soft kiss to Allen’s forehead then turned his attention to the red box. He grabbed a handful of the colourful paper and tore it off, and balling it up so the small pieces won’t fall everywhere. The box was plain, painted to blue. Without further ado, Lavi removed the lid.

With a large grin on his face, Allen punched Lavi in the shoulder lightly. “Happy Valentine’s! I thought we should spice things up a bit. Just don’t get jealous at this thing!” He giggled at the thought of Lavi pouting because he pleasured himself on his own, it was hilarious. But of course, there was no way he’s chose a piece of plastic over the Adonis he had.“How d’ya like it?”

Seconds ticked by in awkward silence that grew heavier and heavier. Anxiety flared up in Allen’s chest and his smile wavered. Did he go overboard? They didn’t have sex that many times, maybe this was too much and he disgusted Lavi? Did he step over the line? Where _was_ even the line?

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Allen licked his chapped lips and called out to Lavi. “Um… Lavi? Is something wrong?”

Without reply, Lavi just pulled out his present from the box. It was a black, 20cm long vibrating dildo with 3 different modes. When he laid eyes on it, he thought it looked as if it was Lavi’s.

A shiver ran down on Allen’s spine when Lavi slowly started turning to him, as if he was some sort of machine and gasped when Lavi stared into him with an incredibly strange smile. Feeling a bit uneasy, he leaned back from the strange aura emitting from his boyfriend. “La...vi?”

Allen squeaked and scurried over to the edge of the couch when Lavi let out a dark chuckle. As the redhead stood up, Allen shot up from his seat and backed away until he hit the wall. Shit, did he anger Lavi?

His tension was momentarily forgotten when Lavi leaned down, reaching inside his backpack.

“I was planning on wrapping it up before you came over… But you just had to be impatient and come much earlier than expected. As much as I’m flattered, you kind of ruined my plans.” Allen’s eyes widened seeing another bloody dildo being pulled out of Lavi’s backpack. “And you even stole my gift idea. Tsk, tsk, tsk.”

Allen was stuck between feeling slightly frightened and fucking turned on as Lavi approached him with a sinister grin. He never had such a confused boner ever.

“Allen~” The sound of his boyfriend singing his name, a not entirely unpleasant shiver ran down on Allen’s spine. [“Thank you for the Valentine’s Day gift~ Prepare to have it back threefold.”](http://candy-crackpot.tumblr.com/post/145047597004/b-lippy-34259181-%E9%9B%A8%E6%9E%97%E8%BF%B7%E5%AD%90-run-bitch-ruun#notes)

Allen laughed nervously when Lavi turned on the dildos. “You can’t be serious. I c-can’t handle both you and… _those_.”

As much as the thought made his cock throb excitedly, he still wasn’t hard enough to be stupid enough to think he had the stamina required.

His erection did not miss Lavi’s keen eye. “You claim that and yet I can see that your dick very much loves the idea. And I’d be lying if I said I don’t want it in my mouth right now.”

The shudder running through Allen was incredibly pleasing. Lavi’s mouth watered with the promise of a wonderful evening. He just had to remind Allen that it was okay to lust and feel wanted. Despite his vulgar mouth he was still incredibly shy to let Lavi just worship him like he deserved to be.

Unable to withstand the temptation, Allen caved in. A grin spread on Lavi’s face when Allen reached to undo his pants. Lavi walked over and kneeled before him, eager to help Allen push down his pants and free the prize from the younger’s underwear. Lavi’s hand wanted no time to encircle the base of Allen’s semi-hard dick, running his hand up and down lazily, relishing the tremors he felt. After a few strokes, he reached out his tongue licking off the first drops of precum beading on the tip. He ran his tongue along the length of Allen’s shaft before finally engulfing it and get a moan in reward.

Allen wasn’t particularly large, but he filled out Lavi’s mouth perfectly, the ache of having something so thick in his mouth further fanning the flames of arousal that burned within. He all but purred around the pleasantly salty taste as he started bobbing his head up and down.

“La-Lavi.” Allen’s head was spinning with ecstasy, his trembling legs were left weak, leaving him leaning against the wall for support. His mismatched hands quickly found their way into Lavi’s flaming red hair. The tugging was light, but it still turned Lavi on even more.

While he was working on him, Allen was sliding lower and lower. It didn’t take long for him to release, right inside Lavi’s greedy mouth. Lavi then decided it was time to move. He chuckled at Allen’s needy whine when he released his cock and then smirked at the surprised little gasp when he lifted Allen onto his shoulder and carried him over to his bed where they had claimed each other ample times. He didn’t want Allen to grow tired prematurely when he planned such a long loving session tonight.

He helped down Allen’s pants completely along with his socks and underwear, Allen disposed of his shirt momentarily. Allen was left completely exposed while Lavi was still fully clothed. The feeling of vulnerability under Lavi’s gaze further excited the younger. His heart fluttered warmly when he met the fond smile Lavi was giving him. “Wh-what?”

Lavi turned his gaze down to his defective hand, taking it in his own. “I’m so happy you no longer feel the need to hide it anymore,” he murmured as he placed a small kiss on the back of his hand.

Allen flushed, feeling more flustered by the gentle words and touches than being completely nude. “Th-thank you… for loving me.”

Lavi nuzzled his palm. “Always,” he breathed, his warm exhale tickling the sensitive skin. Lavi continued to kiss his way up on the unusual arm while his other hand closed around Allen’s cock and started pumping it lightly. Allen tilted his head to the side when Lavi reached his collarbone, allowing him access to mark his pale skin with vibrant hickeys all over, his noises like guidelines where he wanted to be marked. Once he was satisfied, Lavi rose to kiss Allen, letting the boy taste his own semen on his tongue. When he realised his little ploy, Allen huffed.

“You know that I’m not into this.”

“Oh, my apologies,” Lavi replied, leaning back, supporting himself on his arms. Allen’s eye hungrily roamed over him, eventually zeroing on the hot brand of his cock straining against his pants. “Then go ahead, help yourself.”

Allen licked his lips. “By all means.” He crawled over to Lavi’s lap, not taking his eyes off the bulge. He fumbled a bit with the flyer then pushed all fabric aside. Lavi’s cock all but bounced out of its confines and Allen wondered how would it be if Lavi fucked his throat. He contained a shiver; toys were good enough for now, interests like this could come another time.

Just as he was about to take it in his mouth, Lavi’s hand stopped him. “Now hold on there, don’t forget about these.” Allen’s heart skipped a beat seeing Lavi hold up the dildos. “Which one?”

“Um… the fleshtone?” he said, carefully eyeing the item. It was shorter than the one he bought but thicker and had protounding dull spikes on its surface. “I mean… you brought that for me...”

Lavi flashed a grin at him. “Damn right I did.” He tore his gaze away to pull out the shelf of his nightstand and get some lube. “Don’t worry, I’m going to stretch you real nice so you’ll love this.”

Allen gave a hesitant nod. “I trust you.”

Lavi wasted no time to get his digits coated well and seek out Allen’s entrance. He patted Allen’s head as he diligently worked on his cock, meanwhile he ghosted his fingertips around the puckered flesh, smearing the lube around. He dragged his fingers over the twitching hole before pushing in the first finger. Allen hissed around his cock.

At first, he stilled, letting Allen get used to the intrusion, then carefully wiggled around, caressing the tender walls. As Allen was starting to loosen up, he pushed in another finger and then another one. The boy got so absorbed in the sensations Lavi gave him that he forgot about the dick right in front of him.

Lavi poured a generous amount of lube onto the new toy. “Ok Allen, here it goes.”

Lavi watched in fascination as the pink ring of muscles first tensed around the foreign object, then loosened, granting entrance. He kept an ear out for all of Allen’s hisses, making sure to pause the intrusion or lightly push and pull to let him get used to it. It took a few minutes to insert the whole length within him.

“W-wow,” Allen stuttered, having mixed feelings about the object buried in him. “It feels a lot thicker than it looked.”

“That’s what you said during out first time too,” Lavi replied smugly.

Allen rolled his eyes with exasperated fondness. “Don’t start feeling jealous now, this thing cannot move the way your hornball butt does.”

Allen was overcome with confusion at Lavi’s leering. “Oh really? I guess I forgot to tell you that it can do-” Allen only heard a click “-this.”

Allen screamed, head falling into Lavi’s lap. The dildo Lavi bought came to life in him and ruthlessly thrusted into his ass like a jackhammer, slamming into all of his favourite spots.

“Hey Allen~ don’t forget about little old me over here~ I might get jealous in the end.” Allen felt the heat of Lavi’s dick prod his mouth. Obediently, he opened up. “Good boy.”

With his ass getting fucked raw Allen could barely concentrate on pleasing the dick in his mouth. He often interrupted, Lavi sliding out of his warm cavern when he could no longer withhold the gasps of pleasure.

“You seem to like this a lot, Allen. You’re so far gone you can’t even suck me properly anymore.”

“So-sorryyy,” Allen moaned taking Lavi’s cock back into his mouth, trying to please him however clumsily.

Lavi chuckled warmly. “I didn’t mean it in a pejorative way, babe.” He paused as a shiver ran down at the sight of Allen’s flushed and teary cheeks stuff his face with his cock. “But if rough handling is what you want, that can be arranged as well.” He repressed a smirk seeing his cute boyfriend keen at the idea. He patted his head, idly wondering if Allen would be into pet play. “Another time though. Right now I want you to thoroughly enjoy these toys~.”

“La-havi, ngh.”

“You’d like that? Trying different kinks? Bet you would. Which one plays for you? Marking with scratches and bruises? A bit of rough game? Including an intense session of spanking? Fucking your throat? BDSM? Make you play with yourself as I watch you? Perhaps even record it? How would you like it if I took you outside? Woods and public? The car? Maybe invite someone over to fuck you under my watch or spitroast you?”

Allen clamped down on the base of his own dick to stop himself from coming prematurely at the promise of all those wonderful scenarios. “Ye-yes! I want it all!” He couldn’t bring himself to feel shameless when that dildo was thrusting in him in such force and speed. He could hardly wait to have Lavi do all that to him.

Lavi came with a deep guttural groan, filling Allen’s mouth who was almost sent over the edge. “Good,” he cooed watching as Allen swallow his seed, gathering the overflown quantity with his fingers and lick it off. He wondered if Allen would enjoy it if he jerked off onto his face all over. Without the slightest hesitation he already knew he wanted Allen to do it to him. “I want those too.”

“I-I can’t-" Allen was cut off by a hiss as he came as well. His body swayed and he fell to his elbows.

"Ok, this will be enough for now,” Lavi decided. He reached over behind Allen’s balls and turned off the little machine and gently pulled it out of him. Maybe one time he’d leave it inside until the battery ran flat, when he didn’t feel so desperate to join flesh with his love.

It didn’t take long to recover. The sight of Allen spread out naked, covered in his own release on their shared bed made Lavi’s softened cock jump back to hardness. Feeling his appreciative gaze, Allen gave a coy smirk and spread his legs invitingly.

Lavi cursed. “Fuck, Allen. Here you are complaining that you have no stamina and yet here you are, practically begging for a third time.”

“What can I say, some plastic dick can’t compare with yours.”

It took all not to tackle Allen right then and there. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

The cute giggle he got as response was echoed by the butterflies fluttering within his belly. He wanted to jump on the boy, but he held his hand up.

“Get out of your clothes, I want to touch you too.”

Oh yes, Allen will make an awesome Dominator. He inwardly screamed ‘hell yeah’ as he disposed of his clothes. Before he forgot, he reached over to the nightstand and poured a generous amount of lube onto himself, hissing at its coolness.

Allen was left puzzled when he reached over to the black dildo. “I said I wanted _you_ inside me, Lavi “

Lavi gave a cheeky grin as he poured lube over it. “Oh this isn’t for _you_ . You brought it for _me_ right?”

Allen’s silver eyes twinkled with realisation. “Yes, I did.”

Lavi held back a groan as he impatiently fingered himself, then shoved the dildo inside.

“Hey, hey careful there,” Allen reminded. Really he was such an angel to be concerned about his impatient ass.

“Don’t worry, Al,” Lavi said. “I got it under control.” He turned on the device. “Wh-whoa.” He couldn’t help but shudder feeling it move around, swirling his insides.

“Are you ok?” the boy asked concerned. What did he even do to deserve him.

Lavi resorted to his usual lopsided grin. “Yup, I was just thinking that next time someone tells me to go fuck myself I’ll just use this.”

Allen’s bubbling laughter left him lightheaded. When his little lover raised his arms out beckoning, Lavi swore he died and went to Heaven. Dazed, he crawled over, settling his hips between Allen’s toned legs, melting at Allen’s pleased hum as his mismatched hands caressed his bare flesh.

He raised his hands to Allen’s scarred cheek, calloused fingertips tracing over the injury. Allen turned his head and kissed his palm. Lavi in return cupped his cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his pink lips as he pushed inside Allen’s heat. They both moaned at the familiar feeling of joining their flesh, Allen further expressed his liking by wrapping his legs around Lavi’s waist. Lavi wasted no time to move.

“Shit, Allen, you’re strangling my cock like this.”

Allen gasped when he grazed past a good spot. “I c-can’t help it a-hafter two times, ngh.”

“You get this sensitive, h-ah? It really makes me want to take my time with you. But, ngh, I admit that I won’t last that long when you’re like this.” _When you’re sucking me in like this, when you hold me like this, when you look at me like this._

As Allen was stretched well, he didn’t bother holding back himself, he couldn’t when his own ass was stirred up like this. Abandoning all restraints, he grabbed Allen’s hips with bruising force and slammed himself in unhesitating, Allen’s hips mirroring him reassuring him that his boldness was utmost welcome.

“La-Lavi, hah, i-hinside me,” Allen implored between gasps. “C-come inside m-me.”

Lavi hissed at Allen’s needy begging. “F-fuck Allen. You can’t do this. You can’t moan my name so sweetly when I’m buried balls deep inside you.”

He was falling apart. Allen was destroying him, just with that look in his eyes. At the same time he picked him up and put him together into something more, something better. He was full of trust, acceptance and devotion. Of love. For him. He gave all that to him. It left Lavi feel blessed.

The flames of passion scorched in Lavi’s veins, threatening to consume him. He just couldn’t stop these feelings from gushing forth and frankly, he didn’t want to. How could he not be so hopelessly in love with someone who loved him so wholeheartedly?

The intense feelings, both on a physical and emotional level, proved too much to handle; overwhelmed, Lavi was sent over the edge. He came within Allen with a low groan who followed him with his own, his release splattering between them. Softened cock sliding out, Lavi fell to the side.

Utterly spent, they laid side by side panting, the fierce flames shrinking into themselves until only warmly searing embers remained; after the passionate lovemaking, just the cozy warmth of intimacy.

As his eyes regained focus, Allen sought out Lavi’s green irises, unsurprised to see it bore into him. Allen’s soul laid bare left his knees weaker than this fierce session.

He veiled his feeling of vulnerability with humour. “You sure have innocent eyes for a little perv.”

Allen gave him a halfhearted kick. “You love it, you slut.”

His mind already fabricated very promising images of Allen in lingerie and leather... ‘disciplining’ him. “You’re goddamn right.”

Mustering the little strength he had left, Allen stretched his body to place a soft peck on Lavi’s lips. “Thanks for the gift, I loved it.” A little quieter and shyer he added. “I love you.”

Lavi kissed back. “I love you too.”

There was a pleasant pause buzzing with mutual affection. Allen shifted to nuzzle him and Lavi was all too happy to wrap his arms around him, hand stroking his back.

“New week, new kink?” Lavi asked, breaking the silence.

Allen smiled, voice tranquil in his post orgasmic state. “Sounds like a deal.


End file.
